Kiril
For Boyka's cornerman see: Kiril __FORCETOC__ Background Kiril '''is a rich Ukrainian businessman who became Boyka's manager throughout the fourth undisputed film. He was portrayed by '''Paul Chahidi. History Kiril is a businessman in Kiev. No one knows about his history but he met with Boyka before the start of the fourth undisputed film. Kiril however, helped Boyka recover in his injured knee after the third undisputed film. Storyline After the events of the third undisputed film, Boyka now had a new manager named Kiril whom he met in Ukraine. Kiril was Boyka's second manager after Gaga met a new Fighter Turbo. Kiril was first seen in the fourth undisputed film when he celebrates Boyka's victory in his first fight in the film. The day after, he met Boyka and offers him a chance to fight at a European division tournament, It could the first legal fighting tournament that Boyka can join and the tournament itself is to be held inBudapest if he ever won his first fight. Shortly before Boyka's match, Kiril warns Boyka that his opponent; Viktor is a power hungry fighter but Boyka is confident enough to face him without hesitation. In the morning, after the match ended in Boyka's victory, Kiril was visited by Boyka to know the whereabouts of Viktor. Kiril, however, states that Viktor has recently died in a severe concussion he endured during his match with Boyka. He, Boyka, asks Kiril if there is any relative of Viktor that is left for him to help. Kiril then gives him Viktor's bag in which he discovered that Viktor had a wife named Alma. Kiril tries to stop Boyka from coming back to Russia due to the risk of being an escaped convict but Boyka wouldn't listen and he forces Kiril to make a new passport for him to go to Drovny which is located in Russia. After several days at Drovny, Kiril made a call to Boyka that the upcoming tournament in Budapest was about to start but Boyka manages to convince Kiril to give him a week after his agreement with the mob boss Zourab to fight for him in order to free Alma of her servitude. A week later Kiril made a new call to Boyka that the tournament will start the next night but Boyka still has one fight left for him in his deal with Zourab. Boyka, however, insists that there are things left to be done in Russia as a result, Kiril offers to have him picked up at a bus stop at 9:45 in the evening. After Boyka's won the third fight, Zourab stopped him and states that he have to face Koshmar in the final match much to Boyka's hesitation he calls Kiril and ask him to what is the final trip in a bus stop Kiril then replied that Boyka should not get past 10:00 in the evening so that he would not miss the last trip. After the fight with Koshmar, Boyka was too late to go to the last trip and his fight in the tournament was canceled due to being arrested after Markov finds out that Boyka has been fighting for Zourab. Boyka killed Zourab shortly after his fight with Koshmar but he was still arrested because of his unfinished sentence in prison. Kiril was nowhere to be seen after the incident but he was possibly forced to find a new fighter for the tournament or that he was forced to pay the funds in preparation for the tournament in Budapest. Trivia "Kiril shares the same name as Boyka's cornerman in the second undisputed film and should not be confused with each other" "Kiril is the one who helped Boyka recover from his injured knee shortly after the third undisputed film" "Kiril is also responsible for bringing Boyka to Kiev in Ukraine, after the events of the third undisputed film which took place in the Republic of Georgia"